The present invention relates to a garment ventilation system particularly for use on motorcycles or similar vehicles where it is desirable for the garment to be changeable from a waterproof configuration to a ventilated configuration, and where protection from abrasive injury is of concern.
It is known in the art to provide a waterproof garment for protection from rain or vehicle spray when riding in inclimate weather on motorcycles or other open-air vehicles. These garments are typically made of impermeable materials such as various plastics or GORTEX(trademark) brand breathable, waterproof fabric. It is also well known in the art to provide a durable, abrasion resistant garment for protection from abrasive injuries that may result due to a fall from a motorcycle or similar vehicle. These garments have typically been made of leather or other heavy materials that resist tearing.
In order to provide a versatile garment that is both waterproof and protective, manufacturers typically use a combination of materials such that one portion of the garment provides abrasion resistance and another portion of the garment is waterproof. It is also well known in the art to provide vents on the garment promoting airflow through the garment when water impermeability is not a concern in order to cool the wearer of the garment. Many prior art garments provide the above listed properties but often the combined demands of an effective ventilation system and water impermeability create modestly effective, difficult to use, and poorly fitting garments.
The goal of the present invention is to provide a garment that is abrasion resistant, waterproof, and well ventilated. A further goal of the present invention is for the ventilation system of the garment to be easily adjusted while operating a vehicle such as a motorcycle and for the fit of the garment to be modifiable based on the degree of ventilation desired.
The present invention provides an article of clothing having an outer fabric layer with an outer opening and an inner fabric layer with an inner opening coupled to the outer fabric layer. The inner fabric layer is substantially waterproof and a water-resistant closure is coupled to the inner fabric layer along the inner opening.
In one embodiment, the outer fabric layer of the article of clothing is made of an abrasion-resistant nylon, and the inner fabric layer is made of a waterproof polymer-coated nylon. The inner opening is preferably aligned with the outer opening and the water-resistant closure may be movable between an open position, which allows air to pass through the inner opening, and a closed position, which substantially prevents water from passing through the inner opening. The water-resistant closure is preferably a water-resistant zipper. Venting material having several small holes may be secured to the inner fabric layer and may cover a portion of the inner opening to allow air to flow through the interior of the jacket.
The article of clothing may be made by forming an outer opening in an outer fabric layer and forming an inner opening in an inner fabric layer. The inner fabric layer may be attached to the outer fabric layer such that it extends across the outer opening. A water-resistant closure may be provided to selectively open and close the inner opening. The inner opening may be aligned with the outer opening and venting material may be attached such that it extends across the inner opening.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.